Ika Musume
Ika Musume (a.k.a. Squid Girl) is a self-proclaimed protector of the ocean who vowed to invade land and punish humanity for polluting her home. History Not much has been revealed about her origins. Apparently, she grew up in the Pacific Ocean, off the coast of Japan, and decided to invade the surface world to punish humanity for all the pollution they have created. Shortly after she comes to the surface, Ika targets the local Lemon Beach House, owned by sisters Eiko and Chizuro Aizawa, to be used as her base of operations. Once there, she accidentally breaks a hole on the wall, resulting in Eiko and Chizuru forcing her to work in the Lemon Beach as a waitress until she's able to pay off the damage. Biology She has the appearance of a young Human girl, with the top of her head resembling a white squid's mantle. Said mantle is sometimes mistaken for a hat, but is actually part of her head and cannot be removed. She has blue hair and five pairs of blue tentacles which can extend for several meters; are strong enough to lift heavy objects and chop a fully-grown tree in half; and also regenerate if cut off. She can also spit ink from her mouth (which turns out to be a delicious pasta sauce) and can make her body glow at night. Ika is a naturally skilled swimmer and has shown superhuman learning abilities for math operations and picking up new languages quickly. Her most mysterious ability, however, is one granted by the bracelets she wears, which somehow allow her to control her own weight. Said weight alteration happens instantly, without altering her size or appearance in any visible way. This ability explains how she can lift heavy objects with her tentacles without losing her balance, as she can make herself heavy enough to anchor herself to the ground. She can also become so light as to be able to fly in midair. Personality Ika is determined to invade land and protect her ocean from Humans, despite having little clue of how she's going to accomplish it. Although immature, spiteful, and inclined to make herself feared by the Human characters, Ika does have a softer side too, and has been shown to make friends on the surface world. Although she wouldn't admit it, she can get scared easily. She's terrified of killer whales (even inflatable whale toys scare her) and loves eating shrimps, to the point that offering shrimps is often the easiest way to bribe her. Ika also has a curious verbal tic in which she tends to end her sentences with the words "de geso" (which means "tentacles"). Relationship with Other Characters After coming to the surface, Ika becomes friends with the Aizawa siblings: Eiko, Chizuru and Takeru; and goes on to live in their house. The girls are able to keep her under control most of the time, while simultaneously teaching her about Human customs, which she's awkwardly unaware of. Sometimes keeping Ika in check requires some intimidation, which is often provided by Chizuru, who despite her pleasantly calm demeanor, is strong and skilled enough to chop Ika's tentacles off if she needs to (the tentacles grow back of course, but not immediately). Because of that, Ika's generally shown to be wary of, and even scared of Chizuru. Ika is also shown to be greatly annoyed by Eiko's friend Sanae Nagatsuki, who developed an obsessive crush on her. She's also bothered by ufologist Cindy Campbell's belief that she's an alien and attempts to prove it. Nagisa Saitō, on the other hand - a part-time worker at the Lemon Beach House - is the only Human consistently shown to be afraid of Ika; a fact which she enjoys greatly. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Living Characters Category:Sapient Beings Category:Sentient Beings Category:Aquatic Lifeforms Category:Humanoids Category:Bioluminescent Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Hisako Kanemoto Category:Characters Portrayed by Christine Marie Cabanos Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Sea Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Friendly Creatures Category:Waiters